Dark Intentions
by Ebony Witch
Summary: The Titans are facing their deadliest enemy. They here of her reputation as a criminal mastermind. Every time they face her they fail. She seems immune to injuries and emotions. Things are not always what they seem.
1. Prolog!

PROLOG  
  
Seven thirty p.m. A figure slipped silently in the shadows towards a small department store. She pulled the hood over her head and pushed the door open.  
A small bell rang overhead, announcing her arrival. The shopkeeper turned to her.  
"What can I do for you, miss?" he asked.  
The girl walked over to the liqueur shelf and pulled down a bottle of black label and a bottle of green label. She walked over to the clerk and placed it on the counter before him.  
"You're a bit young, aren't you?" he asked.  
Under her hood, a dangerous smile slowly formed. She placed a gloved hand against the wall and a shot of electricity surged upwards, knocking the security cameras out. She extended her hand and motioned for him to empty out the register.  
A bolt of electric blue energy formed between her hands. It cackled threateningly.  
The clerk gave in and emptied out the cash register. The teen-aged girl took it and placed it into her bag, along with the two bottles of liqueur.  
"Hands up! Police!" a voice from behind her called.  
The teenager searched the shelves for anything she might find the least bit interesting.  
"I said hands up!" the police officer repeated. Again he was answered with silence.  
The girl reached into her bag.  
The officer, assuming she would pull a gun on him, fired his own.  
A sharp pain shot through her shoulder. The teenaged girl pressed her fingers on the wound and looked at the blood. Her eyes glowed green with hatred.  
"Silly boy," she whispered playfully.  
The night was filled with painful howls as the department store was swallowed up by the blue energy. 


	2. Uhchapter 1?

CHAPTER 1  
  
"Ugh. This is disgusting," Raven said as she walked through the remains of the burnt building. She brushed ash off her sleeve and heard Robin call to them, "Guys! I got something!"  
Raven followed the sound of his voice and found him kneeling over...something. She bent down next to him and winced at what lay before her.  
"What?" Beast Boy asked. He looked down at Robin, Raven, and their findings. "Oh, barf."  
In front of them was the combust body of a policeman who hand perished in last night's event.  
"Eww." Cyborg looked at the burnt body.  
"Eww indeed," Starfire agreed.  
Robin searched the body for identification.  
"Eww! You're touching it!" Beast Boy observed.  
Robin pulled out an I.D. "Arthur Connan," he read out loud.  
"What kind of a person could have done this?" Starfire asked.  
"A ruthless one," Robin answered, getting to his feet. "With no feelings and no concern for the grief of others."  
"Yeah? Well, who ever that is, he's dangerous," Cyborg answered.  
"What makes you so sure he's not a girl?" Raven asked.  
"Hey guys! Check it!" Beast Boy waved an undamaged security tape above his head. "Think this'll help?"  
"I never thought I'd say this," Robin started.  
"Say it!" Beast Boy urged. "You know you want to! 'Beast Boy, you're a genius!'"  
"Beast Boy, you're a genius," Robin admitted reluctantly. "Now, let's get that tape back to headquarters and see what it's got for us."  
"No problemo."

* * *

"Rewind that last part, where she blows out the cameras," Robin ordered.  
"Again?" Cyborg protested.  
"Yes, again!" Robin snapped.  
"Fine, whatever," Cyborg grumbled, hitting the rewind button.  
She held out her arm and pressed her hand against the wall.  
"STOP!" Robin commanded. Cyborg hit the pause button. "There."  
Robin walked over to the screen and pointed at her wrist. "Zoom in," he ordered. They enlarged the area that contained her wrist. A silver band, almost invisible from the camera's view, appeared as they got closer.  
"A little bigger," Robin instructed. "Perfect." He concentrated hard on the blurred letters engraved in the silver. "AD. The killer's initials. Now we know what to look for."  
"Oh yeah," Beast Boy commented. "It's gonna be soooo easy to find her. I mean, it's not like there's about two hundred girls in Gotham with the same initials!"  
Raven rolled her eyes. "She'll also have a bandaged shoulder."  
"That's so much better," he said sarcastically. 


End file.
